The invention concerns a wall element for safety structures, particularly for the construction of safes, having two steel plates positioned parallel to each other, and a sheathing layer of hard substance grains positioned between the plates, the intermediary spaces of owhich are filled with hard solder masses connected with one another and connected tightly to the steel plates. Also, to a method of making such a wall element.
Such wall elements must tnot only have an adequate security agaisnt deformation, such as for example, destruction by means of cutting torches and boring devices, but also have as low a specific weight as possible in order to keep the problems of transport and static strain on the buildings in which the safe is installed as low as possible.